


The Sad Man Who Didn’t Want Her To Go

by Daydream46000



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Character Death, Confusion, Crying, DON'T POST ELSEWHERE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!, Donna Noble Deserved Better, Emotional Baggage, Gen, Post-Episode: s06e10 The Girl Who Waited, Sad Eleventh Doctor, Tears, The Doctor & Donna Noble Friendship, The Doctor (Doctor Who) Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydream46000/pseuds/Daydream46000
Summary: After leaving Apalapucia, the Doctor suffers from a horrible dilemma.
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor & Donna Noble
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Doctor Who Fanfics





	The Sad Man Who Didn’t Want Her To Go

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, I'm back! :)
> 
> I've resumed watching *Doctor Who (BBC)* and came up with this fic after seeing "The Girl Who Waited (S6E10)".
> 
> Yes, I was on the Doctor's side throughout the episode (the story will explain why), and I understand it's an unpopular opinion, but please be nice about it. In other words, constructive criticism only!
> 
> Thank you. :)

**_NOBODY’S P.O.V._ **

“D-Donna—please! You have to stay awake! D-Don’t....don’t leave me alone....!” Eleven begged while sobbing softly, eyes swollen and red.

Suddenly, he felt a gentle hand stroke his tear-stained cheek and blinked, staring at the broken body of his best friend.

“Hush, Spaceman. It’s alright. I’m still here,” she cooed. “But you need to take a deep breath and close your eyes.”

The Doctor attempted to calm down while frowning in confusion, breathing shakily. “W-What?”

“Close your eyes. It’s alright,” Donna repeated.

“I-I....I don’t understand — ” the alien stuttered through his tears.

“Shh....just close them,” she instructed gently.

Blinking once more, he felt Donna’s heart stop as she took her last breath, instantly letting go of his hand, marking her time of death.

“No!” Eleven whispered, voice hoarse from all the tears. _Not_ **_again_** _!_

And that’s when he realized—Donna Noble was gone forever. All because she finally remembered him—remembered everything they did together, everywhere they went, all the times they laughed and cried in each others’ arms, everytime they hugged.

But now his best friend in the whole wide universe was no longer with him. So the Doctor lost it once more, burying his head in her blouse as he wept hysterically, because why not? Nothing else had mattered, not even Amy and Rory.

Besides, what did they know anyway? Well—except the fact that he was a Time Lord from Gallifrey who shared the same abilities as their daughter (his future wife). So what? He could regenerate. Big surprise there! Anyone could’ve figured it out.

Wait a minute— _no_. This was the Doctor’s last life! He used up all his regenerations, thanks to his previous self! Back when he actually loved his life for _once_. Back when his companions didn’t think he was God who had to remain strong, but a lonely man who yearned for comfort and unconditional love. Back when they eventually understood he couldn’t save everyone and some things were beyond his control.

 _“This isn’t fair. You’re turning me into_ **_you_** _!”_

_“Your choice, Rory.”_

At least Rory was given a choice. He had to choose between losing Older Amy by saving her counterpart, or force Younger Amy to wait 36 more years until her rescue. Because the Doctor was right about one thing—the paradoxes _were_ too massive. If he kept his promise, he would’ve lost _both_ Amys and Rory would’ve mourned her to the point of suicide.

Either way, the nurse was able to reunite with his wife in the end, but the Doctor never had that chance with Donna. For him, he’d lose her no matter what choice he made. 1) she’d die remembering her best friend, or 2) survive but forget he even existed. 

So what did the Time Lord choose? Her survival, _obviously_. Because he couldn’t bear to lose his loved ones any longer. Billions of lives were taken by the cruel forces of Death across the cosmos, all because of one mad man with a box.

 **_No more_** _._ He promised. _They will fall_ **_no more_** _._

Except now, that promise was broken. It didn’t matter what choice he made. Donna Noble would’ve died eventually. But worst of all, the Doctor lost her _twice_. And this time, he literally watched her die in front of him.

“P-Please come back! I don’t want you to go! Please....!” Eleven whimpered as he cried himself to sleep.

Five minutes later—he woke up, darting his eyes across the room. _Hold on—I’m in my_ **_TARDIS_** _? How the_ **_hell_ ** _did I get here?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, there are two Doctors involved in this story, so I'll often refer to the Doctor's incarnations as Ten and Eleven.
> 
> Any questions? Feel free to ask. 😎
> 
> But I can't give too much away. You know....Spoilers. 😉

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN *Doctor Who (BBC)*!! ALL CANON dialogues/scenes belong to the WRITERS/CREATORS/DIRECTORS/PRODUCERS of the show!!


End file.
